


Dr Mattie

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illness, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, stomach bug, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Jude stays over at Mattie's place but wakes up sick in the nightWarning: Includes vomiting





	Dr Mattie

Jude lay on his front with his eyes closed, panting into the pillowcase, and feeling utterly relaxed as a gentle hand stroked his cheek. He could hear Mattie’s steady breathing, opening his eyes to find Mattie watching him, and his heart fluttered in his chest.

“You alright?” Jude asked, turning himself over while making sure he was covered by Mattie’s duvet.

“You,” Mattie planted a soft kiss to Jude’s temple, “are fantastic.” Mattie was propped up against the headboard, the duvet covering low on his hips and his six pack on display. 

“Well I can’t claim all of the credit…” Jude said coquettishly, leaning in to kiss Mattie again. Mattie’s lips were warm and soft, and Jude’s heart sped up as Mattie’s tongue ran along the back of his teeth, sending a shiver down Jude’s spine. Under the covers Mattie’s hand stroked across Jude’s thigh, getting precariously close to the sensitive skin of Jude’s genitals. Jude broke away from the kiss, trying not to give in to Mattie’s gentle touch; he grabbed Mattie’s wrist and held him firmly. 

“I can’t Mattie…” Jude said, “I’ve got to be up for uni in five hours.”

“That’s a real shame,” Mattie kissed Jude’s neck, knowing that this simple action could turn Jude into a quivering lump, and he grinned as he heard Jude’s shaky exhale. 

“No…” Jude moaned, feeling pained, but knowing fine well that he was going to be exhausted in the morning. “I really need to sleep…” Mattie pouted, “I’ll make it up to you… I promise.”

“You better.” He replied, scooting further down in bed, as Jude snuggled into Mattie’s chest and slowly listened as Mattie’s breathing evened out. This was the part of being with Mattie that Jude loved – being wrapped in Mattie’s arms, feeling the warmth from his skin, and the protected sensation that came along with it. 

A strange pressure at the base of Jude’s abdomen made him float into consciousness; at first he thought he must be lying strangely on something, but when he shifted a little – trying not to disturb Mattie’s hand that was resting on his ass – the discomfort was still burrowing into his belly. He turned his head to face towards Mattie, who was sleeping deeply, snoring ever so slightly as he breathed in. He gently removed Mattie’s hand so he could turn onto his back, but as soon as he was staring up at the ceiling he knew he’d made a mistake. A wave of dizziness had shot through his head, even though he was lying down, but as he put his hand up to his face a sharp stab of pain occurred in his stomach. He tried to stop the gasp out loud, and rubbed his hand over his abdomen, wondering if it was possible that he could’ve pulled a muscle during some of his and Mattie’s more adventurous positions… but this didn’t really feel like a strained muscle. 

“ _Uuurp!_ ” As Jude shifted to try and get comfortable a belch rolled up his throat, taking him by surprise as his belly did a flip and suddenly he felt incredibly queasy. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep, then a strong cramp gripped his stomach and he was aware that pretending to sleep really wasn’t going to work. 

“Mattie?” Jude said, nudging his boyfriend’s side. “Mattie…” Mattie stirred lightly, his brain taking its time to react. 

“Wha – you were the one who wanted to sleep Jude,” Mattie mumbled, peering at the clock blearily. 

“Sorry,” Jude apologised, pressing his hand hard into his stomach as another burst of pain erupted in him. “Do you have any paracetamol in here?” There was a second of silence, then Mattie’s bedside light turned on and Mattie sat up in bed, surveying Jude. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Mattie asked, he was a medical student after all, Jude should have expected him to question. 

“My-” Jude winced, grinding his teeth as the pain gripped his insides again. “My stomach really hurts.” Mattie reached out his hand, tenderly resting it on Jude’s belly, which caused him to moan aloud. 

“Where about does it hurt” He asked, pressing his fingertips into Jude’s flesh. 

“ _Uuuuurrp!_ ” The pressure of Mattie’s fingers forced a burp up, Jude clapped one hand over his mouth while the other grabbed Mattie’s wrist and pulled it away from his stomach. “Sorry,” he apologised, “can you not touch? It really hurts…” Jude felt his mouth watering, and a hot flush trickling from his head down through the rest of his body. “Please, do you have any paracetamol?”

“Are you feeling nauseous?” Mattie asked, suddenly swinging his legs round of the bed and standing up; the movement of the mattress jostled Jude’s stomach further and he hiccupped. 

“Yeah,” Jude admitted, “a bit.”

“Paracetamol won’t work then,” Mattie shook his head, Jude groaned. “but I might have an antacid that’ll help settle your stomach.”

“Yeah, okay – whatever.” Jude agreed, pushing himself into a sitting position on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge. Mattie had pulled a plastic box out from underneath his bed and was rummaging among the clutter. Sitting upright on the edge of the bed seemed to have changed the vice-like cramp grip in his stomach to a washing machine spin cycle instead. It was too late for any kind of medicine. 

“Mattie?” Jude struggled, swallowing down a mouthful of excess saliva, trying to ignore the way his stomach muscles were contracting. “Mattie-“ Jude put his hand up in front of his mouth as a precaution. “I think I’m gonna puke –  _ulp!_ ” Mattie stopped rummaging and looked up just as Jude clamped his hand across his mouth, jerking forwards with a dry heave. 

“Fuck.” Mattie acted quickly, grabbing Jude’s free hand he pulled him off the bed and out of his bedroom. All the very sudden movements upset Jude’s stomach further and he heaved into his hand, trying to hold back the inevitable flood that he knew was coming. Mattie led him into the bathroom, over to the toilet and, while still standing, forced Jude to bend forwards at the waist. 

The burp that came as Jude removed his hand from his mouth started sounding empty, but ended with bringing a large wave of partially digested dinner with it. Jude felt Mattie’s hand patting the space between his shoulder blades firmly. Just the mere sight of the brown liquid in the toilet bowl sent Jude pitching forward with a gurgling retch, and a further wave of puke ejected from his mouth and nose. His head was beginning to pound as he dry heaved continually. If he didn’t feel so horrendous, he’d be embarrassed. 

“That’s it Jude,” Mattie said as Jude panted to regain his breath in a moment of quiet. 

“I’m sorry –  _uurp!_ ” Jude retched, bringing one of his hands up to massage his aching stomach muscles. 

“Do you think you’re nearly done?” Jude’s body seemed to disagree, and suddenly he was belching up mouthful after mouthful of bile. “Oh god Jude.” Mattie sounded worried, Jude’s legs had begun to wobble underneath him, then Jude was on his knees and Mattie was holding him upright. 

“I feel awful…” Jude slurred as soon as the heaving had died down. 

“I think you’ve got a stomach bug,” Mattie ruffled Jude’s untidy hair as Jude started taking slow breaths. 

“Mmhmm,” Jude agreed pitifully, nodding his head and trying to suppress the urge to retch again when his stomach was so empty it was painful. 

“Do you think it’s over?”

“Nothing left in me…” Jude moaned, trying to stand up while his legs felt like jelly underneath him. 

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Mattie flushed the toilet, removing the evidence of Jude’s rebelling insides. “I’ll get you some water and you can sleep it off.”

“Thank you,” Jude said, feeling totally exhausted. 

“I’m going to phone into uni for you in the morning,” Mattie started, helping Jude to his feet and supporting him back through to the bedroom. 

“No – Mattie – I can’t miss-” Jude protested weakly. 

“You’re not getting an option.” Mattie replied firmly, sitting Jude on the edge of the bed then helping him swing his legs up and round. “There’s no way you can go to uni like this… I’m going to be a doctor – don’t argue with me.”

“Okay,” Jude mumbled.

“’I’ll get you some water,” Mattie said.

“Thanks.” 

“Oh,” Mattie had paused at the door to his bedroom, “and if I catch this bug off of you, you can be the one making sure I don’t vomit on myself.” 

“Deal.” Jude agreed, closing his eyes and relaxing into the bedcovers. 

 


End file.
